A hybrid vehicle may include an internal combustion engine that provides rotational energy to an alternator or generator. Although the mechanical coupling between the alternator and the internal combustion engine may comprise a belt, a chain, gears, or pulleys or other intermediary mechanical devices, such intermediary devices may occupy too much space within an engine compartment or be less reliable than desired. Accordingly, there is a need for an axial gap alternator associated with a flywheel of an output shaft (e.g., crankshaft) of the internal combustion engine.